Every Rose Has It's Thorns
by Kitsuri-Shukun
Summary: FINISHED Misao runs away and it's up to Aoshi to find her.. What'll happen! Please R&R, regardless of bad title!
1. The Beginning

NOTE: No, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or any of the characters. They are the respectable property of the RK creator and the publishers, and all of those nice people who could really care less about this. ^_^ And even if I did own them, do you actually I'd be sitting here writing this?!..I didn't think so..  
  
Chapter 1  
  
The wind passes by, filling Aoshi's dark hair. Closing his eyes, he breathes in the gentle breeze and sighs softly..'Autumn is almost here.' The footsteps of Misao are heard as she makes her way to where he is. Even though he does not allow it of himself, he unconsiously feels her approaching. Although, there's something different about her today.. A disturbance.. The door slides open, but Aoshi shows no emotion, as he always does, as Misao shuts it behind herself. Walking towards him, she keeps her head down and refrains from communicating while she still can. Misao, without picking up his cup, prepares his tea. After having made his tea, she sits still with her head bowed down. Confused, Aoshi does not look at her, but merely asks "Where is your tea?" Misao replies weakly, almost in a whisper, "...I won't be joining you today.." Aoshi looks to her, as if about to decipher her messages from her composure and her facial expressions. Misao's bangs are in the way of her face, but Aoshi caught a glimpse of a sparkle. What was it? Analyzing it further, Aoshi realizes that the small shine of light was a tear. Not being able to control himself, he reaches out his hand to comfort her, then his other hand to hold her. Misao catches this but stands up and readies to run, but Aoshi grabs her wrist as she stands. Stunned, she was, but no more could she stand.. A whisper escaped her lips, "You can drink your tea without me, Aoshi-sama..Good..bye..." Aoshi watched her run. He did everything he knew he could do..Watch. Aoshi leaned his head down some, and picked up his tea. He noticed something under the cup. A piece of parchment..a note? Aoshi studied it as it lay on the tray, then carefully picked it up and unfloded it as characters began to appear. In his mind he read it, "Dear Aoshi- sama.. I'm sorry.. Ever since you've come back, I realized that my presence is only disturbing you. Obviously, I've left. I do not wisdh for you to follow me this time. I don't want to hurt you anymore.. I'm sorry.. Good- bye.." -Misao. Aoshi looked out the window, watching her flee. Again, just watching... Fear spread across his face..Thoughts raced through his mind, 'What does she mean? Why would she do something like this?' Depression toook it's toll. 'What have I done?' His grip loosend..The parchment fell to the ground, as did his knees.. 'I've failed..failed again.. This time, not for the Oniwabanshuu, but.. for *her*..'  
  
As tears continued flooding from her eyes, she continued to run, as though neither her eyes or legs could ever stop. She eventually grew tired of running and slowed down into a slow walk. The strain became to much for her legs to bear, and they collapsed under her. Falling to the ground, she raised her face to the sky and broke out into a long, deep cry. As she began to calm down a little, she lowered her head and began to wipe the tears from her eyes. 'Almost there....Just a little bit further..A little further.." After sitting for about five minutes, she mustered up enough energy to walk her the rest of the way out of the forest and in to Tokyo. This was it.. As Misao continued to walk, she began losing confidence in herself. Misao stopped in her tracks and looked back. Misao lowered her head and closed her eyes as she breathed in and sighed deeply. "I've made my decision...There's no turning back now.." With that, Misao turned around slowly and began walking again, and wouldn't stop until she reached the Kamiya Dojo..  
  
So....What do you think?? This is my very first fanfic, so please leave a review, and thanks for reading!! Chapter 2 is next! 


	2. Arrival

Chapter 2  
  
Days had passed by and not a word from Misao. Aoshi began to worry for her.  
  
'No. It's not possible. As Okashira, I'm not allowed to feel. Not for myself. Not for anybody. Not even...for *her*.'  
  
Or could he? He tried pushing the thought out of his head, but it wouldn't let go. The image of Misao.  
  
Her seafoam eyes contrasting her raven black hair constantly tied up in a braid, never showing it's true length. The way she laughed, the way she smiled.. The way that he felt around her.  
  
Just one move would make him fall to his knees. But he couldn't show her that. He couldn't tell her.  
  
'Tell her? Tell her what? There's nothing to tell...'  
  
He continued to think to himself, thinking of a way to escape her in his mind. She had managed to escape him, or that's what he thought. Was he not strong enough to do the same?  
  
'Of course I am.... or am I?'  
  
Aoshi couldn't stand it any longer. He stood up and began his way back to Aoiya. He didn't care that she had requested..No, told him not to follow.  
  
He lost control of his feelings, packed his things and walked out. He had just breifly told Okina that he was going into Tokyo on 'business purposes', altough the sly Okina knew better. All he did was nod and told him to be careful, and Aoshi was on his way.  
  
He couldn't just sit back and wait for her to come to him. He had to take action. The time was now.  
  
The sun shined through her window. Radiant beams of light danced across her face as she embraced the warmth of the new day.  
  
Yawning and stretching, Misao sat up and looked around.  
  
This wasn't really her room. It was the guest room in Kaoru's dojo. But from now on, she would believe it was.  
  
After changing into her all to familiar ninja outift, she slid open her door and closed it behind herself as she walked towards the door leading outside.  
  
Today was going to be a beautiful day. The sun was shining brightly, birds were chirping, flowers were exposing their undying beauty, and the water was as still as ever.  
  
'As still as ice..'  
  
Instantly, an image of Aoshi appeared in her mind..A whisper fell from her lips as she stared into the water..  
  
"Those ice blue eyes..."  
  
She shook her head. No more. She wouldn't have to think about him anymore. No more of the pain the he caued her..No more of the pain she had caused him...  
  
A voice came out from behind Misao. She snapped her head around back to reality. The voice belonged to Kaoru.  
  
"Come on, Misao! Breakfast is ready!!" "Allright allright Kaoru! I'm coming!!"  
  
She ran to her and then began to walk with her as they approached the dining area. Kaoru looked to Misao and decided to ask her a question while they were still alone.  
  
"So Misao.. What were you looking at out in the yard?" "Hmm? Nothing in particular.. Just taking in the morning breeze and the scenery.."  
  
Misao replied, then began looking at the lake again.. The same image of Aoshi floated through her mind and wouldn't let go as she began to eat and tried to shove it out of her head.  
  
Why couldn't she forget about him? She had to.. If she was going to begin a new life here at the Kamiya dojo, she *must* forget *him*. There was no way around it. But how could she let go of all of those memories? The times, how few, they had together, and the way she felt around him. That's when it hit her.  
  
'What if Aoshi doesn't feel the same about me? If he does love me, then does love me in the same way that I love him? Is that why he always looks away? Does he know it? But.. He must care.. When he tried to stop me..That look in his eyes.. That wasn't a cold stare telling me to stay, that was a request, no, a beg for me to not leave him. They were almost apologetic like, he was saying, "I'm sorry for what I did..Please Don't go.."...But.. I had to..There was no way I was going to put either one of us through pain like that anymore.. I had to do it.. I hope he understands...'  
  
Misao shook the thought out of her head and continued to eat, not wanting to think of him anymore that day.  
  
Please leave a review, and continue on to Chapter 3! 


	3. Rain

Chapter 3  
  
Aoshi's eyes slowly opened as he discovered beads of water upon his face..rain..  
  
Aoshi sighed depressingly and put his things away quickly, so the sooner he could find shelter.  
  
Noticing how far he had gotten through the forest, he decided to just keep walking. Aoshi had to see her. He had to make sure she was allright.  
  
As soon as he entered the city of Tokyo, Aoshi stopped in his tracks. The memories began to haunt his mind. He picked up his foot to step back and turn around, but instead he slammed it down.  
  
The time to grieve was not now, although he promised to pay his respects after finding Misao.  
  
He decided to check the first place that came to his mind. The Kamiya dojo.  
  
As soon as the dojo came into sight, he stopped and took a deep breath. Was he nervous? 'Nervous? Of course not.. Why would I be nervous? I'm just here to see Himura.. That's all..'  
  
That wasn't the only reason and he knew it. He knew exactly why he had come all this way..  
  
A whisper escaped his lips as he sighed before proceeding further...  
  
"Misao.."  
  
Misao looked outside her window and frowned. Rain.. It was *so* depressing... but at the same time it relaxed her mind and soothed her ears with the sounds of water droplets against the small pond nearby. She cracked her window open and breathed in the refreshing scent.  
  
Once Misao lost herself in a daze, count on Kaoru to snap her out of it and back into reality as soon as she heard her squeal.  
  
Misao bonked her head on the window and then jetted out of her room and towards where she believed the sound originated from, the front door. Almost knocking him over, Misao yelled back her apology at Kenshin.  
  
"Sorry!!"  
  
Panting, she stopped right behind Kaoru with her head hanging down. She looked up at Kaoru concerned and confused,  
  
"What's wrong, Kaoru? Are you allright??"  
  
Kaoru turned around and replied, "I'm just fine Misao...but.. Why did you run all the way up here?"  
  
She looked at Misao confused.  
  
"I thought I heard you squeal! Are you suuuuuuure you're allright?"  
  
Kaoru clapsed her hand over her mouth, but moved it away to speak, "Did I really?..err...whoops??"  
  
Kaoru smiled stupidly. A voice sounded from behind her and outside the door. A cold, emotion-less voice that she knew all too well..  
  
"I believe you did, Kaoru-chan.."  
  
Kaoru turned around, completely forgetting he was there.  
  
"Oh yes! Please, come in from the rain, Aoshi."  
  
That one word.. The one name.. '  
  
Aoshi..'  
  
It struck like an icy dagger to her heart.  
  
'Aoshi?! What's *he* doing here?! Did he follow me? After I told him not to?!?!'  
  
Misao was dumbfounded. She whispered to Kaoru, hoping *he* wouldn't hear,  
  
"What's *he* doing here?!" Kaoru looked at her like she was nuts.  
  
She whispered back, "He says he's just here to see Kenshin and to take him up on his offer for tea.. I doubt he would have followed you.. He wouldn't do something like that.. Would he?"  
  
Misao replied, "I hope not..and I hope you're right.."  
  
They looked at each other a little worried and then Kaoru led a suspicious Aoshi to where Kenshin was, after he watched and heard what the two girls were chatting about.  
  
After watching Aoshi walk through the door like nothing had ever happened, not even giving Misao a glance at the least, Misao decided she would trot back to her room and lay down.  
  
As she opened her door, she noticed that it was still raining.. Sitting on the floor, Misao leaned her head upon the window sill so that she could close her eyes and just listen to the rain's beautiful serende.  
  
All reviews are welcome, and don't forget to read Chapter 4! 


	4. Tea and Dinner

Chapter 4  
  
Aoshi sat down, across from Kenshin. He nodded to the waitress as she fixed his and Himura's tea.  
  
Once she had left, Aoshi picked up his cup and barely sipped it. Kenshin just watched him. Somehwere between ten and thrity minutes had passed by and Aoshi looked back at Kenshin, asking  
  
"You have yet to touch your tea, Himura. It's going to be cold."  
  
Without taking his eyes off of him, Kenshin replied calmly, "It's still pretty hot.. I think I will wait a bit longer, that I will.... What brings you to Tokyo, Shinomori?"  
  
Aoshi set down his tea cup folded his hands back into his lap. He raised his head and opened his eyes to speak to him, or began to, but Kenshin beat him to it.  
  
"You came here to see her, am I right? You chased after her beause you were worried?"  
  
Aoshi's eyes darted completely open and his head straight up as he heard those words from Kenshin, then he continued to speak.  
  
"You were afraid something might happen to her, and you were confused as to why she left in the first place..You came to her because you were scared. That you might lose her. After everything that has happened in these past years, you have found one thing that truly makes you happy. One thing you could feel for.. One thing you could truly love.. You came here because you didn't want to lose that..."  
  
Aoshi looked at him, thinking of what to say.. Something to cover it up, even though he realized that Himura had hit it on the dot.  
  
"...I'm just here to take you up on your offer of tea...That's all.."  
  
Kenshin looked at him, and then finally picked up his tea, sipping it. Aoshi realized that he didn't buy it, and sighed. Picking up his tea once more, he looked inside of his cup, shaking it around in circles with the motion of his hand.  
  
His eyes softened as he remembered how she used to bring him tea.. Everyday.. That look on her face. Brightness and happiness radiated from her like the sun..Except..For that last day..Seeing her like that, never did he want to again.. He had stolen her sunshine and threw it all away.  
  
Why? Because he was too afraid of letting her know..  
  
He thought that he couldn't let her close without hurting her. So instead, he pushed her away.. Slowly..Painfully.. But only because he thought it her best interest..  
  
'Why would she fall for someone as cold and alone as me? She deserves better..'  
  
Himura looked to him once more, and thought of something to say..  
  
"Shinomori.."  
  
Aoshi stopped him before he could get anything else out.  
  
"It's allright, Himura..Maybe I should just go.. Back to Kyoto.. Back to the Aoiya.. Back to a life..one without her.. She must not need me around if she left me.."  
  
Aoshi stood up and nodded, "Thank you for the tea, Himura, but I believe it is time I left.. She needs not for me to be around and drag her down.."  
  
"Shinomori, it is too dark and wet outside for you to begin now. Please, stay with us at the dojo tonight."  
  
Aoshi looked to him and nodded again. Himura stood up as well, and paid them for the tea as they left and began walking back to the dojo.  
  
Misao falls over and collapses on her bed, eyes wide with fear. Whispers and murmurs were the only things that left her lips.  
  
'Great.. Now what am I going to do?! He purposely followed me here from the Aoiya, and when I was finally beginning to relax, he just walks right in outa nowhere! Like nothing ever happened!!'  
  
As Misao finished her sentance in her mind and began to whine, Kaoru popped her head in the doorway that Misao just realized was open the whole time.  
  
"Misao!! You've been laying around bored all day now!! Ever since Kenshin came back with Aoshi, you haven't been yourself at all.. What's gotten into you girl?"  
  
Misao's deep eyes broke their gaze from the ceiling and fixed it upon Karou's face. The look in her eyes was all she needed to say.  
  
Kaoru frowned, "oh..allright.. Dinner will be ready in an hour.." and turned away.  
  
Misao shifted her head and began looking out the window, towards the flowers growing. Even though the sun was gone, she could still make out their silhouettes in the moonlight.  
  
But the flowers were not the only ones out there. Misao sat up and set her head on the window sill.  
  
She saw Kenshin sparring with Yahiko, both using wooden swords, and standing by idly, was Aoshi.  
  
'Aoshi..'  
  
The name stayed within her mind.  
  
She wouldn't forget about *him*..She couldn't.. She wanted to so bad, but at the same time, she wanted to embrace him so. A picture set in her mind of Aoshi holding her tightly and Misao, burying her face into his chest, the sun setting upon the horizon in the distance..  
  
Misao jumped back to reality as Kaoru knocked on her door, "Misao!! Dinner's ready!!"  
  
Misao's stomach grumbled and she sighed. She walked up to Kaoru,  
  
"..I'm not hungry.."  
  
Kaoru quirked a brow. Misao was really hungry... really hungry.. but she would rather starve right then. She just didn't want to see..*him*..  
  
Kaoru realized this the second time she heard Misao's stomach growl..louder.  
  
"Oh, come on!"  
  
Kaoru grapped her wrist and walked her to the dining room and sat her down. Misao looked down into her lap and blushed a little.  
  
Aoshi, through his lowering and concealing bangs, was staring dead at her. She knew it.. She could it feel it..  
  
A review, please? Oh yeah.. Don't stop now!! Chapter 5 is up next!! 


	5. Goodnight, Love

Chapter 5  
  
Aoshi couldn't help it.. He had to see her.. There was no way around it..  
  
He tried his best to keep his eyes off of her, but the urge to just stare was too great.  
  
Sure, it was rude and probably uncalled for, but it was the only thing he could do. Well, atleast while everyone was still in the room.  
  
By the time most everyone was almost done eating, Aoshi had just begun to eat. Barely eating at all, he took it one piece at a time. Yet he never broke his gaze from her fragile body.  
  
'Come to think of it, Misao hasn't even touched her food.. Not one bite at all..'  
  
Aoshi looked at her in a puzzingly manner, wondering what was wrong..  
  
Five minutes from then, everyone but himself and Misao had left the room. Aoshi set down his rice and stood up, finally catching Misao's attention.  
  
Walking towards her, he noticed Misao jerk her head back down into a gaze at the floor. There, standing near her, being in her presence.. He knelt down on one knee, placing his hand on her shoulder and spoke, not in the same detached and cold feeling, but more of a comforting and warm tone..  
  
"Misao.. Are you allright? You have yet to eat anything all night.."  
  
He watched her, watched her head lean up and her eyes look back into his, which were staring right into hers. The look in her eyes.. What did it mean?  
  
Was she scared? Was she happy? He couldn't tell... But wait.. They were changing.. Something was happening to her eyes..  
  
He realized that they began to water, like she was about to cry..Aoshi couldn't watch her cry, especially not now.  
  
Not sure of what else he could do, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight yet gentle embrace, resting her head within his chest..Carressing her back softly, he comforted her as he listened to her cry and felt the tears soak into his shirt. Aoshi lowered his head, kissing her's gently..  
  
Misao's eyes shot open as she looked around her..  
  
She caught her breath once she realized she was back in her room. She thought back, trying to remember what happened.. Misao touched her cheek with her hand softly, noticing that they were slightly damp.  
  
It was all clear to her now.. She remembered that after she buried her face into his chest, she fell asleep.. But before she was completely asleep, she recalled hearing him speak..  
  
'"Misao.... No matter what... I will always.. Love you..."'  
  
Was it true? Misao couldn't believe what she had heard.. Did he really feel about her in the same way?  
  
Misao sighed.. Once she realized it was probably about midnight, she walked over and sat on her window sill after opening it a little to make some room for herself. Sighing once more, she stared into the moon, admiring it from afar.  
  
"Aoshi.... Where are you? Why can't you be here? Right now? With..me..? I need you, Aoshi.. Where did you go..?"  
  
Misao eyes were watering again. She rose her hand to her face and wiped away the tears that were beginning to form. Misao took a quick glance around the yard of the Kamiya dojo and turned away.. But..  
  
Something caught her eye..  
  
She looked again, noticing someone lying on the ground, their face pointing towards the moon.  
  
Misao couldn't tell who it was, due to the fact that their body blended with the shadows, but she knew there was someone there..  
  
Curious, Misao snuck out of her window and climbed down, creeping over to the what seemed lifeless body. She whispered to herself,  
  
"Who could that be? Everyone's asleep by now.. Who could possibly be awake at this hour?"  
  
Misao crept ever closer, carefully watching her every step. There she stood, about 1 foot away from the mysterious person.  
  
She bent down to get a closer look at the person, trying to distinguish the face. She squinted her eyes for a moment, then gasped.  
  
She had found the person's identity and wondered what she should do. She couldn't just leave Aoshi there, who she now realized was asleep, like that.  
  
She fetched an extra pillow and blanket from her closet and set them up for Aoshi. He already had a room prepared for him by Kaoru, but he had come outside for a few moments and had fallen asleep.  
  
Nudging him, Misao woke him up enough to help him walk to her room, being as she didn't know he had a room there ready, and layed him down in a bed that she had made on the otherside of the room.  
  
After putting him back to sleep, Misao shut her window and crawled back into her bed..  
  
Every few minutes or so, Misao would lift her head up and smile, watching him sleep so peacefully..  
  
Seeing him like that was like watching the serene water cascade down the waterfall and into the small yet gentle lake.. It soothed her heart, as well as her mind, to see him there.  
  
Eventually, Misao got up out of her bed and walked over to where Aoshi lay. A little nervous, she brought her hand up and gently carressed the side of his face. Leaning over, she drew her lips close to his ear and spoke..  
  
"..I love you too..."  
  
Her lips moved away from his ear and moved towards his cheek.. Misao closed her eyes and pressed her lips against his cheek, giving him a small, but loving kiss. Tears streamed from her eyes and dropped from her cheeks onto his..  
  
As she broke away, she opened her eyes once more, so that she might take her final gaze upon his heavenly face beore she went to sleep.  
  
Barely being able to talk, she brushed his hair out of his face as she whispered to him,  
  
"I'll never leave you again, Aoshi-sama..Never.."  
  
She retracted her hand slowly and crawled back into bed, falling asleep with dreams of her beloved quickly and peacefully..  
  
Chapter 6 is on it's way, so please be patient!! And btw, all review are gladly accepted!! 


	6. Away to a Play We Go

Chapter 6  
  
"You're not going to get anywhere if you keep swinging like that.. You need to grip the hilt firmly and have full control over it before you can get anything done."  
  
Aoshi was looking dead at him when Yahiko looked over at him while training with Kenshin.  
  
"Thanks Mr.Icicle, but I'm kinda bus--"  
  
Aoshi snickered in his mind as Himura whacked Yahiko directly on the head.  
  
"HEY!!! That hurt!! I was in the middle of talking! Why couldn't you have waited?!?!"  
  
Kenshin lowered his head and sighed.  
  
"Now you are dead, that you are.."  
  
Yahiko's eyes grew wide when he said that, "WHAT?!?!"  
  
"You have to pay more attention, Yahiko,"  
  
Kenshin replied as he drew back the wooden sword that he used to spar Yahiko with,  
  
"You can't use Shinomori as an excuse for your failure. A true warrior is always ready for what's in store..Now, let us begin again.."  
  
Yahiko gave Aoshi an icy glare and began again, not taking his advice.  
  
"Tch.." was the sound that came from under Aoshi's breath that he drew in so deeply.  
  
Taking his eyes off of the two males, Aoshi looked around, searching for a particular female.. His heart sank as he continud searching but did not find what he was looking for.  
  
Just as his began to direct his eyes towards the skies above and zone out within the clouds, something out of the corner of his eye turned his head and dazzled his mind.  
  
A blur of raven black neatly tied away, yet some hanging all around, and a wonderful shade of purple was all that he could see before he looked over towards the doorway.  
  
With his mouth opened a bit, Aoshi couldn't help but stare at the vision of beauty that he beheld as he gazed upon the image that was Misao.  
  
She smiled and giggled as Kaoru came up behind, fixing this, tying that, and wiping this off, and so fourth.  
  
Dressed in a beautiful silk kimono that was of a dark purple with gold flower outlines printed on, and a light purple obi wrapped tightly around, showing everyone just how thin she really was. Her soft hair was no longer in the braid that she usually had it in.. It was brushed neatly and tied up at the top with a beautiful ribbon that contrasted her soft hair that was as dark as the night.  
  
Aoshi rose from his seat that was underneath the comfortable shade of the tree that stood behind him, and silently walked towards the area that the lovely Misao stood..  
  
He walked across the yard and walked up two of the three steps that stood infront of him.  
  
Yahiko watched this and irrelevantly, was punished with another whack on the head, which resulted in the ever popular phrase for Kenshin that day during the young one's training,  
  
"Now you are dead, that you are.." even though Kenshin too was a little surprised of Shinomori's actions.  
  
As he stood before, beads of sweat began to arise from his forehead and Misao's gaze went straight to the floor when she began to blush as she stood facing him aswell.  
  
Fighting for the words to say, Aoshi was wable to say,  
  
"..Misao.."  
  
Her eyes peered up from the bright red face of hers adn she stuttered as she replied,  
  
"Y-Yes, Aoshi-sama?"  
  
He cleared his throat, and then began to talk again,  
  
"..You look.. remarkabley beautiful today.. Did.. Karou-chan dress you up..?"  
  
Misao smiled and, after struggling a bit, managed to reply to him,  
  
"..Thank you, Aoshi-sama..And, yes.. Kaoru did manage to do something with me."  
  
She chuckled a little, which seemed to help lighten the mood a little and relieve a bit of the shy-ness that seemed to be around.  
  
After standing around for a minute or two, Aoshi attempted to strike up a conversation yet again,  
  
"Why has she decided to pick today to dress you up?"  
  
She looked up a bit more,  
  
"..She has invited me to come with her to a play."  
  
Aoshi nodded, thinking,  
  
'Ahh... So it will be just her and Kaoru-chan.. Just them, and then I shall be left here to wander around and then eventually go back to Kyoto.. Hmm...'  
  
Although, as Aoshi finished that thought, Kaoru's bright and cheery face popped outside once more as she began to speak,  
  
"Kenshin!! Aoshi!! Come quick! I have something to tell you!!!"  
  
Since Aoshi was already there, he just turned to face her, watching out of the corner of his eye Kenshin running up there, and he listened as Himura spoke,  
  
"Yes, Miss Kaoru? Is something wrong??"  
  
She smiled cunningly, "Yes..There is something wrong.. You two are not dressed yet!!"  
  
Kenshin and Aosh both had the "Huh?" expression spread across their faces at the same time.  
  
Kaoru smiled wide as she whipped out two *very* handsome ^_- male kimonos.  
  
Aoshi and Kenshin looked at each other like she was from another planet.  
  
"What?? You two don't like them?! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Uh no, Miss Kaoru!! They're...uhhh...wonderful.."  
  
Her eyes lighted up again and she smiled some more, "So that's that!! You two had better get dressed quick if we're going to be on time!!"  
  
Misao giggled the entire time that Kaoru was introducing Kenshin and Aoshi to their new outfits, thinking of how cute Aoshi would look.  
  
She smiled big and giggled again, then looked to Kaoru.. Kaoru looked back at her and giggled as well as she pictures Kenshin doing the same, then spoke  
  
"This was a wonderful idea Misao.. How did you ever get these tickets?"  
  
Kaoru raised up in her hand, two tickets for the play they were to see that day. Misao raised her two aswell and explained,  
  
"The lady at the Akabeko slipped them to me when she gave me my tea.. She said something about she didn't need them and told me to have a good time, then she looked over to Aoshi who was passing by, back to me, then winked.."  
  
"Wow.. We really need to thank her.. Maybe some flowers?", Kaoru said. Misao spoke up after a moment of thinking,  
  
"A boquet!"  
  
"Great idea! ^_^ We'll have to pick them up tomorrow."  
  
"OK! ^_^"  
  
As Misao finished talking, both hers and Kaoru's heads turned towards the door that was sliding open.  
  
It was like the Matrix in their minds, moving very slowly, but just as the door was almost all the way open, time regained itself and both of their jaws dropped as out from the doorway walked.... Yahiko!!!  
  
Little had they known, he had slipped past them while all the talking was going on..  
  
"What are you two ugly girls looking at? Can't a guy get something to drink around here?!"  
  
"YAHIKO!!!!!" echoed through the dojo as both girls were hoovering over him.  
  
That's when the other door slid open and out came.. Aoshi and Kenshin!!  
  
All dressed up and ready to go, they walked over to Kaoru and Misao.  
  
The girls eyes lit up instantly.  
  
"Kenshin!! You're so handsome!!"  
  
was what came from Kaoru, making Kenshin turn a little red.  
  
"..Wow..Aoshi-sama.. You look...very handsome.."  
  
Misao stuttered as she tried to get the words out so that they sounded right. He looked over to her, red as ever, and just nodded, but mumbled something like,  
  
"I need my trenchcoat...." under his breath..  
  
"What was that, Aoshi-sama?"  
  
"....N-Nothing..."  
  
Kaoru's bright face came up again,  
  
"Are we all ready? Then.. Let's go!!!"  
  
While walking out of the dojo, Shinomori and Himura's eyes darted at Yahiko at Sano who were just standing around, pointing, laughing, and making jokes like,  
  
"Don't forget your purse!!" and such.. Kaoru heard this and yelled back,  
  
"I still have two more in the closet!! Unless you want to go, I suggest you be quiet Sanosuke and Yahiko!!!"  
  
Their mouths shut that very instant.  
  
Smiling, both Kaoru and Misao took the hands of their loved ones and began to walk down the road,  
  
"Enough of that.. Let's go watch a play!!"  
  
Hehe.. a little bit of humor in the second part..PLEASE leave a review, and watch out for Chapter 7!! 


	7. Godzilla, with a Rose on the Side

Chapter 7  
  
"Arigato! Arigato!!" The players bowed, roses being thrown upon the stage.  
  
As the lights upon the stage dimmed out and then the house lights were brought back up and the room was lit again, members of the audience stood and stretched, for they had been sitting down for a while now, and all talked amongst themselves as they exited.  
  
Aoshi looked to the three others that he had come here with and watched Misao and Kaoru giggle, smile, and talk, as girls would normally do. Especially after seeing such an exiting play, "Godzilla vs Tokyo," the two would have something to talk about all night long.  
  
Kenshin smiled as Kaoru tugged on his arm.  
  
"Misao and I have to stop somewhere on the way home. Is that allrght with you two?"  
  
Aoshi looked to Kenshin and shrugged, then Kenshin replied,  
  
"It is fine with us, Miss Kaoru."  
  
She smiled at Kenshin, then to Misao,  
  
"OK!"  
  
About thirty minutes to an hour later, Misao stepped away from Aoshi and took hold Kaoru's arm.  
  
"C'mon Kaoru! We have to pick up her present before they close!!"  
  
"Oh yeah!"  
  
The two girls ran inside, but Kaoru forgot to let go of Kenshin, so he was dragged inside. Because Aoshi was too afraid to have ever touched Misao's hand while they were walking back home under the moonlight, he decided to just walk in casually.  
  
Misao and Kaoru were bouncing all over the floral store, saying  
  
"Let's get these!" or  
  
"I bet she'll like these right here!"  
  
and such, trying to pick out a boquet for the waitress at the Akabeko whom slipped Misao the tickets for such a play.  
  
Kenshin was nolonger held by Kaoru, and was free to walk around the store, and noticed Aoshi near the cashier and slipping something inside his shirt.  
  
A smile spread itself across Kenshin's face..  
  
Within the next ten minutes, the girls had finally picked out a set of flowers and were back on their way home.  
  
While walking out of the store, they smiled to each other and spoke  
  
"I hope she likes these!"  
  
"It's too late to go by and give them to her now.." were the words that came from Misao.  
  
Then Kaoru spoke, "We can always put them in some water when we get back and then give them to her tomorrow." "  
  
Yeah!"  
  
Kaoru went back to just about clinging to Kenshin's arm as Aoshi held the lantern once more and Misao the boquet.  
  
"I know not about you Aoshi, but I shall be happy when we get to change out of these things and back into our own clothes, that I will."  
  
Aoshi looked to him as Kenshin smiled and then turned his head to continue smiling to Kaoru while Aoshi continued with his cold exterior and looked ahead. He dimmed down the light of the latern somewhat, due to the full moon above..  
  
And as the moonlight from above shined in Misao's hair, Aoshi looked over to her in the corner of his eyes, as she did the same.  
  
Aoshi attempted to speed up a bit, trying to hurry home so that he might finish his "business" for the night, and get some rest..  
  
Misao yawned nice and loud, almost at the same time with Kaoru.  
  
"Man.. What a night! I'm stuffed after eating during the intermission.."  
  
Misao nodded and agreed with Kaoru. She watched her, Kenshin, and Aoshi go inside.  
  
Misao decided that she would stay outside and sit under the moon's graceful twilight as it spread itself across the city of Tokyo as most slept in their beds on this wonderfully peaceful and warm night.  
  
She let out a nice, long sigh of relief. Not wanting to wait a moment longer, Misao carefully untied the ribbon that had been bugging her all evening and felt a surge of relief pass over her as she noticed her hair falling down all around her.  
  
"Hmmm... It feels so nice to finally have my hair down.. If she hadn't tied it so extremely tight then maybe my head wouldn't hurt so much! Well.. Atleast we all had a good time tonight, that's what's important.. I'm glad that this gave Kaoru a nice chance to get a little closer to Ken.. But.. When I tried to get close to Aoshi-sama.. He just moved away.. Was he afraid of me? That's what it seemed like.. As if he was too scared to hold my hand because I might bite or something.. But why?"  
  
Misao closed her eyes and breathed in deeply.. Then she began to talk to herself again,  
  
"Wow... The moon's full tonight.. It's so pretty... I wished I lived on the moon sometimes.. It just seems like things would be better there than if I waited around here for Mr.You-Know-Who to take sight and notice me every once and awhile.. Realize who I am and that I'm not just some little kid buzzing around, bothering him anymore.. I'm 18 and I am now a woman.. I wish that he would just see me in that type of way and stop treating me like I'm still 7 years old..  
  
The feelings I hide inside for him.. They're not the playful type of love that a sister has for a brother.. I used to think it was but.. I was so wrong.. The feelings inside.. I really think they're true.. I really think that this could be the love of my life that I have been trying to reach for these past years.. Constantly pushing me away, I never understood why.. I thought it didn't matter.. I thought that if I ran away from my problems, everything would be better...  
  
That's how I ended up here.. It's great here, but I miss everyone at the Aoiya.. But, it's not like I won't ever see them again.. Man.. I bet it's a mess over there.. and the shrine is--  
  
ohh!! The shrine!!! Oh no!! I forgot!! Oh man.. Since I'm not over there, the shrine is going to be dusty all around! It's going to be dirtyyyyy! I can't have Aoshi-sama trying to meditate will all of that dust and dirt floating around!"  
  
She sighed once more.."Soon Misao.. Soon you'll be back there..Home.. and you can do all the cleaning you want.."  
  
As she finished her sentance, she leaned her head against the tree which she had been walking towards while talking to herself..  
  
"You won't be leaving too soon.. Will you?"  
  
Misao jumped as the cold and icy voice made her afraid and sent a chill down her spine.. It took her only seconds to realize who it was, as he stepped out from the otherside of the tree..  
  
"Please excuse me for eavesdropping.. I came out here to relax myself a bit before I turned in for the night.. Excuse me.."  
  
He began to walk towards the dojo when suddenly, a hand reached out.. Misao grabbed his arm and spoke, "Wait Aoshi-sama... You don't have to go.."  
  
He stopped in his tracks, sightly turning his head so that he might see her in the corner of his eyes.. Misao continued on,  
  
"Please.. Don't go.. I'd feel much better if you were out here with me.."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
Aoshi questioned.  
  
"Because, I enjoy your presence.."  
  
He looked to the ground as he slowly turned around and leaned his back against the tree, so that he might have a better look at Misao as they began to converse into night.  
  
"Misao.. Why did you leave..?"  
  
was the first question the Aoshi decided to ask her.. When the words left his lips, the icy coldness of his voice rang throughout her ears and left an imprint in her heart and mind.. She trembled as the words escaped from her lips,  
  
"Maybe.. Maybe because.. I didn't think you would follow me, here.. I wanted to know if you really cared for me.. Cared for me like I care for you.. I never would have guessed that you would really come for me.. To make sure I was allright.. To know for yourself that I was safe.. I had to know for myself, since you never showed any signs of feelings or any emotions towards anything that I've ever seen.. except.."  
  
"Except when Hannya and the others cared for me so much that they might sacrifice their lives and right to live for my own?"  
  
Misao lowered her head as tears began to form in her eyes.. Slowly, they trickled down her nose and onto the ground below.  
  
She became a bit surprised when she felt something warm touch the bottom of her chin, then slowly lift her head so that her eyes were in the perfect view of Aoshi's..  
  
She becamed a little scared at first, but then lost all tension as his hand opened and moved away from her chin, gently carressing the side of her face..  
  
He took his hand away from her a slid it inside of his shirt, for he had went inside long enough to change out of the wonderful kimono he had been forced to dress in for the play.  
  
Misao took no notice of his hand moving inside his shirt, for she still stared into the blue eyes that looked right back into hers, until she noticed something pop out from the bottom of her eye.  
  
She looked down a little to notice that Aoshi was trying to give her something..  
  
From Aoshi's hand Misao saw a beautiful, red rose..  
  
He picked up her cold hands and placed it within her grasp, then slowly and gently, closed her hands..  
  
"A-Aoshi-sama.."  
  
"Shh... Don't speak.."  
  
were the words he spoke as they both leaned forward, gently closing their eyes..  
  
Their lips met as they shared a sweet and passionate kiss underneath the moon who's light danced across their faces, revealing Aoshi carressing the side of Misao's face..  
  
Unwillingly, Aoshi leaned his head back and broke away from Misao, ending their first kiss..  
  
They both looked up into each other's eyes..  
  
Misao was blushing, and Aoshi was trying not to..  
  
She moved a step forward and put her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly as she layed her head upon his chest..  
  
Almost immidiantly, Aoshi wrapped his arms around her, holding her in his gentle embrace..  
  
As Misao let go, she leaned up a little and whispered into his ear as she walked inside,  
  
"Goodnight, Aoshi-sama.. Sweet dreams..."  
  
Awwww!! How romantic!! ^_^ Please leave a review, and Im going to start working on *dundundun* Chapter 8!! 


	8. Memories

Chapter 8  
  
"Mmmm.. What is that sweet smell?" Rays of light shone through, bouncing off the bright walls, creating more light can Aoshi could stand after just opening his eyes from a sweet slumber.. He sat up, strecthing her arms and yawning, trying to think back on the events of the past night..  
  
*Flashback..*  
  
From Aoshi's hand Misao saw a beautiful, red rose..  
  
He picked up her cold hands and placed it within her grasp, then slowly and gently, closed her hands..  
  
"A-Aoshi-sama.."  
  
"Shh... Don't speak.."  
  
were the words he spoke as they both leaned forward, gently closing their eyes..  
  
Their lips met as they shared a sweet and passionate kiss underneath the moon who's light danced across their faces, revealing Aoshi carressing the side of Misao's face..  
  
*End Flashback..*  
  
"Misao.."  
  
Aoshi spoke as he stared blankly at the cover that was over him, which he layed there before he had fallen asleep.  
  
Dressing himself accordingly, Aoshi opened his door and proceeded to walk to her room.  
  
Though the sun was out, none besides maybe Himura had yet to awaken..  
  
As he proceeded down the hallway, he began to walk faster and faster, until he suddenly stopped..  
  
He turn to his left to face a door, and after a moment of staring, he slowly creaked the door open, to gaze upon the one inside..  
  
A female, younger than himself, formerly known as Misao, layed stretched out, halfway lying on the futon, then her other half across the floor..  
  
His cold eyes softened as the end of his lip rose, showing a smirk..  
  
He quietly stepped inside as he pulled her blanket over her, instead of letting it lie against her on the floor and kissed her softly upon her forehead..  
  
Aoshi watched her a moment longer while she was asleep, noticing the way she smiled once he moved away from her after giving her a kiss..  
  
"Sweet, innocent Misao... I can't take it all away from you.. You still have a life ahead of you, and I am noone to get in the way and mess things up for you.. I'm sorry.."  
  
were the whispers that left his lips before he turned around and exited, but not before he caught a glimpse of something red..  
  
He felt his heart skip a beat as he looked over at the crimson red rose that almost glowed in the morning light as it was kept in a small vase, decorated with paper wrapped around it..  
  
The paper held a message..  
  
In different colored characters, Misao had written,  
  
"I (heart) Aoshi-sama!!"  
  
which touched him, but also made him want to turn away..  
  
'Look at what you have done, Shinomori-san.. Do you really want to take away her innocence? She has such a life ahead of her, and you could be taking it all away..'  
  
Aoshi continued walking, exiting her room and closing the door behind him quietly.  
  
His head hanging low, he thought over in his mind what he should do next. It didn't take long for him to remember the second reason why he had ventured here..  
  
To Tokyo..  
  
The thought had occured to him while he was in the doorway leading outside. His expression changed deeply from before, in a state of thought, to a face scrunched up so that his feelings might not be expressed, holding them away and behind his barricade of ice.  
  
Shinomori turned from the doorway and began walking back to the room in which he had been sleeping in and such while visiting here at the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
Once he reached the doorway, he slid the door open, walking in and grabbing three items.  
  
Such materials were his trenchcoat, the sheath containing his double kodachi, and a small pouch, containing a bit of money. It was not all that he had, but it was all he had brought, which would be just enough for him.  
  
Aoshi was walking down the hallway, making his way to the door when he stopped abruptly.  
  
He slowly slid the door open, to see an awaken Misao sitting there with a confused look spread across her face. As he proceeded to close the door and continue on, she spoke to him.  
  
"Wait, Aoshi-sama.."  
  
Hearing such words from her made him stop, as he looked to her while he slid the door back open somewhat.  
  
Aoshi's eyes looked into hers as she continued to talk to him..  
  
"Where are you going, Aoshi-sama? You're not leaving without me, are you?"  
  
Misao said, in her somewhat confused yet chibi voices, but not because she wanted to.. She spoke like that because that was how she felt.  
  
No longer looking at her, Aoshi cooly replied,  
  
"I am going on an errand, but today we will leave for Kyoto.. Please be ready."  
  
and he then shut the door behind himself and proceeded outside and on down the road.  
  
He stopped by the floral shop once more, picking up small wooden bucket containing water with a few flowers inside.  
  
"I promised to you that I might come once more, and now I am here.."  
  
Aoshi spoke as he set down the flowers on the ground, kneeling down upon the ground as well. He then set his knees under himself and sat quietly as he began to pray.  
  
"Please.. Forgive me for letting this happen.. I know it's bee a while since that night, but the memory is still fresh in my mind.. And don't worry.. We haven't foregotten at all... The memory of your faces still burns brightly in our hearts.. and maybe, in the afterlife, we might reunite and rejoice and relive like we used to.... Just like we used to.."  
  
Aoshi continued on for about an hour, until he decided it was time to leave..  
  
Before he began walking away, Aoshi turned to the four graves and bowed, speaking,  
  
"Until next time, my friends.."  
  
Shinomori turned around and began walking into the mid-morning light, making his way back to the Kamiya Dojo.  
  
"Hmmm..."  
  
Misao hummed, wondering about Aoshi..  
  
"How long is he going to be?"  
  
She shrugged, and packed up the last of her things. She walked to Kaoru, who was presently training Yahiko in another room.  
  
With her pack slung over her shoulder, Misao slid the door open, letting in the light and revealing the young samurai-to-be being trained by the Assistant of this dojo. Just as Yahiko was coming for her, Kaoru spoke,  
  
"Wait Yahiko.. Misao-chan has something to say.."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
Yahiko replied, his wooden sword in mid air.  
  
"Thank you, Kaoru.."  
  
Misao's head was low and she was supporting herself with the one hand pushed up against the doorway, the other holding her pack over her shoulder.  
  
"I just came to say that.. When Aoshi-sama gets back, I'll be leaving.."  
  
"So.. Ugly #2 is going to go back home with that icicle? What a relief.."  
  
"Yahiko!!"  
  
At this, Kaoru knocked him on the head with her wooden sword. She walked over to Misao and hugged her, whispering in her ear.  
  
"You get him, girl.. And if you ever need anything again, don't hesitate to ask me."  
  
Misao's lowered face grinned a little, lighting the atmosphere and bringing a smile to Kaoru's lips.  
  
Makamachi's head leaned up, not enough for anyone to care, as she listened down the hallway..  
  
Footsteps..  
  
But who's footsteps were they?  
  
Misao shook her head, thinking that it wasn't anyone to be afraid of.  
  
Just as she was sighing, a large hand came up behind her, and smacked her on the back.  
  
"Hey there Weasel! What're you guys doing just standing around?"  
  
Misao's eyebrow twitched a little as she gritted her teeth, looking over at him over her shoulder as she now lay on the ground.  
  
"I WAS standing, until you had to come and knock me over!! Get back here, Rooster Head!!!"  
  
she yelled as she chased an afraid Sanosuke.  
  
Moments later, both had ran so far that they were out of breath, but she was still chasing him as they crawled around on the ground outside.  
  
"Get..back here... Rooster Head.."  
  
"Never..W-Weasel Girl.."  
  
they quarrled, back and fourth, until both just collasped on the ground, panting.  
  
"Here.. Let ME get you guys some water!"  
  
Yahiko said as she grabbed two buckets and poured them over Misao-chan and Sano.  
  
"Yahiko!! You little punk!!"  
  
"Watcha gunna do about it, Sano? Now that everyone can see right through you.."  
  
He laughed victoriusly as Sanosuke looked down at his *white* clothes, now soaking wet, and how you could see his skinny little body right through it.  
  
"Oh shit! Yahiko, I'm going to kill you!!"  
  
Sano yelled as she chased after him.  
  
Kaoru went over to help Misao off of the ground.  
  
"Here.. You can change into my clothes until yours dry."  
  
Misao nodded as she got up and walked stifly with Kaoru. Misao was all to soon to realize that the only things that belong to Kaoru that she could fit into were her kimono's.  
  
"Oh no... I am NOT wearing one of those again!"  
  
"You have to! You don't want to get sick, do you?" Kaoru spoke.  
  
Misao replied, "I'd rather have the flu than wear another kimono!"  
  
"Don't be so stubborn Misao! And besides.. If you wear a kimono during the day and rather just for a special occasion, Aoshi might think you're one step closer to becoming a woman.. You did look really beautiful on the night of that play.. What do you say?"  
  
Misao thought on this for a moment..  
  
Aoshi might like to see her in a kimono, so she could show him her feminine side a little better than that night..  
  
"OK then.."  
  
Kaoru smiled so happily, and got right to work on Misao.  
  
"Owie!! What're trying to do, kill me?! Ahhh!!! Stop it Kaoru!! I don't think I can take much more of you pulling my hair and poking me with this and dressing me up with that! Ahhhhh!!"  
  
"Oh stop your whining Misao!! How am I going to get done with this if you don't stop squirming!"  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru, but I can't help it!"  
  
Kaoru sighed out of frustation as she attemped to make Misao look the age she really was, 18, in one of her kimonos while Misao's outfit was wet and the rest of her clothes were dirty.  
  
About an hour later, Misao cried  
  
"Are you finished yet?!"  
  
"Almost you little whiner! Geez.."  
  
Kaoru replied, backing away from Misao and handing her a mirror.  
  
Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail, except for the little sprit she let hang in the front. Her eyes were still the seafoam color they always were, but some of the make-up around her eyes accented it. Her cheeks, a blushing red, and her lips, a smooth, velvet pink that glistened in the sunlight like a jewel.  
  
The kimono was of a silky, baby blue, and etched in dark blue thread were pictures of birds flying high and cherry blossoms dancing in the wind..  
  
"Wow Kaoru... You made her look like a girl!"  
  
Kaoru was unable to hear the drenched Yahiko, whom had poked his head into the window, for she had fallen asleep on her futon. Misao grited her teeth, but then realized she couldn't do much since she was now in one of Kaoru's kimonos...  
  
"You just wait..."  
  
A few more moments passed, and by then Kaoru had awakened, and Sano, Yahiko, Misao, and Kenshin were sitting around outside, watching Ayame and Suzume play and wondering if Aoshi-sama would ever come back for Misao.  
  
"So I guess this is goodbye, Misao?"  
  
Kaoru asked her as Aoshi walked through the doors and around to the backyard where everyone was at. She nodded and threw her arms around Kaoru.  
  
"Thank you so much.. I'll miss you.."  
  
She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. Kaoru placed her hands on Misao's back, at patted her.  
  
"We'll miss you and Aoshi too.."  
  
They broke apart, Misao wiping her eyes. She said to Kaoru,  
  
"You guys will have to come visit us at the Aoiya sometime."  
  
Koaru nodded, smiling, and waved to her along with the others as they watched Misao walk with the now returned Aoshi, off into the sunset.. 


	9. Snowflakes Are Never the Same

AN: Before you begin reading, you're probably thinking, "What?? I thought it was over!" Well you're right..That little adventure is over, but this is kind of like a sequel, just to kinda have a peek at what everyone is up to and how things are going.. ^_^ Please enjoy, and R&R!!!  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Months had passed since the events mentioned earlier took place. Winter had come, and the snow was falling all around.  
  
With a smile on her face, Misao happily played around in the white ice that was falling from above.  
  
"Aoshi-sama!! Come here!"  
  
She yelled behind her while her hands busily worked infront of her, but hiding in a secret manner. Curiously, Aoshi crept outside, fully dressed to keep warm, but still feeling the chill, and walked towards.  
  
"Yes, Misao?"  
  
He spoke while trying to cease the chattering of his teeth.  
  
"Think fast!!"  
  
She yelled, throwing a snow ball directly to him.  
  
In the time it took her to throw this, Aoshi had stepped aside and scooped up a chunk of snow, quickly molding it and tossing it in her direction.  
  
Before you knew it, the two were engulfed in a vigorous snowball match, neither showing any signs of giving up.  
  
But this wasn't really competitive at all. Just a chance to be together once more.  
  
After awhile, a tired Misao lay on the ground, breathing heavily and having lumps of snow upon her. Somewheres close by, Aoshi stood, panting too.  
  
"Hey you two!! Lunch is ready!!!"  
  
Yelled a voice from inside the building.  
  
"Hai!!! Coming!!"  
  
Misao shouted back, jumping up and running inside.  
  
As she ran past Aoshi, her hand grabbed his and she dragged him along.  
  
"Mmmmmmmm... Very good!!"  
  
Misao said, standing up wiping her mouth off on her sleeve.  
  
"I told you not to do that anymore!! You're supposed to be a young lady, not a 10 year old!!"  
  
She stuck her tongue out at her grandpa.  
  
"Lady shmady!! I'll act like an adult when I wanna! I'm going back outside to play in the snow some more.. See yah!"  
  
Grabbing her jacket quickly, she threw it on and ran back outside.  
  
Okina sighed, placing his hand on his head.  
  
"Doesn't she ever get tired of that kinda stuff?"  
  
"Some people never change." spoke Aoshi, who had become more willing to speak, rather than keeping to himself, since his adventure with lil' Miss Makimachi.  
  
"Hai.. This is true.. But she really needs to learn--"  
  
"She will once the time comes.. Now is not though."  
  
Was all that was said of that as he lifted the plate to his mouth and drank.  
  
Setting his empty plate down, he walked out of the room, saying  
  
"I'm leaving to the temple now.. I should be back for dinner."  
  
"Eh? What's this?"  
  
Misao said, hiding behind a tree.  
  
Her eyes followed Aoshi as he walked away.  
  
"Must be heading to the temple.. I'll go too!"  
  
She smiled, using her stealthiness to follow behind secretly.  
  
As Aoshi made it to the temple doors, Misao stopped.  
  
She wanted to wait for him to go in, the she would follow behind. Step by step, the doors eventually closed behind him.  
  
"Time to move in."  
  
Misao spoke to herself, quietly moving to the doors aswell.  
  
Having been therough the doors many times, she knew just how far to push before the creaks came.  
  
She knew it was a tight fix, but also remembered that she could fit.  
  
She climbed inside, which was where the real fun began.. 


	10. Snowballs and Paper Are All You Need

Chap. 10  
  
"Heh heh.." Misao spoke quietly..  
  
She knew that if she spoke to loud or made any wrong moves, the jig would be up and she'd be found. But she wasn't about to let that happen.  
  
As she quietly laid her shoes down and ran across the first room in her socks, Misao had the hugest grin on her face.  
  
Sliding, she made it down the hall, and then built up some more speed so that she could make it to the next room, also known as the kitchen.  
  
Slowly, she tried her hardest not to make a sound, and kept a very good eye on the water, because after always preparing tea for Aoshi day after day, she had been able to time it. Since she knew exactly what time the kettle would whistle, she could pull it away just in time so it wouldn't give her away.  
  
While she waited on the water, she whipped out a small piece of paper and an inkwell & brush and scribbled somthing on the paper.  
  
She smiled as she rolled it up and tied a string around it, than quietly ran to the back of the temple, to what looked like a bird cage.  
  
"Here comes the hardest part.."  
  
Misao said to herself in her mind as she came upon the stairs..  
  
Her next task would be to carry the tray and dishes up the stair way and down 2 halls without making a sound at all, but this was only the first half..  
  
The tray was wooden, but the dishes were porcelian, and due to the fact the tray was kind of small, that left no room for the dishes to be seperated, therefore they made noises as they clinked against one another.  
  
There was also the possibility of dropping the tray, which the result is something we can all imagine.  
  
Carefully, one foot infront of the other, Misao made it up the stairs and down the first hallway. After the corner, the corridor was shorter than the earlier one.  
  
She closed her eyes and took in a deep breathe.  
  
This was it.. Don't mess up now!!  
  
She had to stand there for a moment to figure out how she was to open the door without a sound as Aoshi sat with his back turned to her in meditation.  
  
Misao had forgotten an important element in this surprise.  
  
She laid the tray quietly on the floor, next to the wall right beside the door.  
  
Quietly, she ran into a room on the opposite side of the hallway. As she looked around, she smiled deviously.  
  
It connected to the outside walkway, but was positioned in the back.  
  
Continuing with her plan, she realized the her assumption was correct. Because of the season, which was winter, snow had fallen upon the ledge, and thankfully, there was enough..  
  
"What the..?!"  
  
Aoshi spoke softly as he perked his head up instantly as he heard the sound of the birds in the back in distress.  
  
Forgetting there was a window beside him, he turned around and ran down the stairs and out the back door.  
  
As it flung open, his eyes searched the rather large bird cage.  
  
They had settled down and seemed to be fine now.  
  
Aoshi's eyes moved from the birds to the rest of the area, wondering if maybe there was a clue somewhere as to what had just happened. Finally, he noticed the fallen snow upon the ground.  
  
Smooth and undisturbed, except in one area.  
  
Clumps of snow had been thrown down at the bottom of the cage.. But why?  
  
Looking at it further, he noticed that it seemed to be a cover-up of holes in the snow, which he figured to be footprints.  
  
"Hmmm...."  
  
As Aoshi began to turn he noticed something red on the ground. He knelt down and picked up what looked like a small piece of parchment rolled up and tied with a red string.  
  
His curiousity lead his fingers to pull at the small thread and watch as the knot became undone and then the piece of paper unraveled in his hand. His eyes read over the paper, which said  
  
"Happy Birthday, Aoshi-sama!! ^.^ -- Weasel Girl" with a little heart on the side.  
  
His eyes softened and he smiled somewhat.. Not a very large smiled, since this is still Aoshi we're talking about here. ^_-  
  
He turned around and began walking back inside after he was sure that the birds were allright.  
  
Closing the door behind him quietly, he continued to hold the paper in his hand.  
  
He wondered what she was up to, his eyes glancing down at the paper.  
  
"Misao.."  
  
He whispered to himself as he smiled once more..  
  
Aoshi remembered what the others had said about her this morning, but put that away.  
  
Misao would grow up when she was ready.. She would be turning 20 this year, and if she felt the time right, then she would show it.  
  
'She's allready mature, that's for sure.. She's seen bloodshed and death before, and she knows the delicate string of life that we all walk upon..' he thought to himself.  
  
As he opened the door, surprise and shock came over his face as...  
  
----- AN: Cliffhanger!!!! *dundundun* Mwhahaha... I love that.. ^_^ Yes yes, I'll let everyone in on what happens next as soon as I write it! =P hehe Tune in next time for..!! Err... nevermind ^_^;; R&R!!  
  
Oh, and this is my chance to advertise another couple of stories.. XD First off is my friend Bonez's (aka HappyNoodleGurl) Invader Zim fic, "Project 59" Things really heat up in Chapter 9 -wink-  
  
And then there's this other unfinished fic, by Inu-Fan called "Their differences" about Sesshoumaru and Kagome.. READ!! I lub it. ^^ That's all for now!! -poof- 


	11. Birthday Surprise

Chapter 11  
  
As Aoshi's hand grasped the handle of the door and pulled it open, shock spread across his face..  
  
"Surprise Aoshi-sama!! Happy Birthday!!!!!!!" Misao yelled.  
  
"Wha... What's.. going on..Misao?" Aoshi stuttered.  
  
"I figured since today is your birthday, I'd offer you a small party!"  
  
He could barely moved.. Today was his birthday? He could hardly believe it.. His eyes scanned over a calendar that was hanging in the room..  
  
Sure enough, the date was Januray 26. How was it that he had forgotten his own birthday, and yet she remembered? Aoshi, still shocked and somewhat amazed that she had done this, walked the best he could to his seat.  
  
Misao sat down across from him, smiling as wide as ever.. She was pleased that he was allowing her to do this for him, and at how surprised is he. She might have even patted herself on the back if it didn't make her look stupid..  
  
"Here, Aoshi-sama.." She spoke.  
  
She picked up a cup and handed it to him, filled to the brim with steaming hot tea. He looked it over and nodded, holding up his hands and carefully taking the cup.  
  
Aoshi stared into the cup, watching the steam rise and float away.. He brought it closer and blew into it softly, trying to cool it off some so he would not burn himself. Once taking a sip, he closed his eyes breifly, feeling it warm him up inside.. After taking another sip, Aoshi set his tea down and looked to Misao, who was still trying to cool her tea off.  
  
"..Misao.."  
  
"..Y-Yes..? Aoshi-sama?"  
  
"Why would you do this for me?"  
  
"W-Why..?"  
  
"Yes.. I have found it hard to believe that you could have surprised me with something like this.."  
  
"What're you trying to say?"  
  
Misao began to speak with an attitude.. She was amazed that Aoshi had said soemthing like that. Did he think that she wasn't good enough to surprise him? Aoshi noticed this, and wondered why, until he thought about what he had just said.  
  
"Misao, it was not intended like that.. It's just that.. I had not known myself that today was my birthday until now.."  
  
Aoshi lowered his head a little, allowing his bangs to hide part of his face.  
  
Misao sat in surprise and wondered.. She thought to herself,  
  
'How did you forget your own birthday?'  
  
"I..."  
  
She couldn't think straight.. Not being able to understand, she became frightened..  
  
'How...? Why...? This doesn't make any sense!!'  
  
Aoshi looked to her as hid barely showed his eyes through his bangs, reading her facial expressions and wondering what to make of it.  
  
Although Aoshi could not realize it, Misao was just as confused as himself..  
  
Misao let this sink in for a moment, still not knowing why, then spoke.  
  
"I'm sorry.. I suppose this was just a big mistake.. I should have never done this... Please excuse me.."  
  
She stood, her head down and depression surrounding her, grabbing hold of her heart and unwilling to let go..  
  
Aside from that, something else would not let go...  
  
"Aoshi-sama..."  
  
Misao had whispered his name as he grasped her wrist once more.. He drew his head up and looked to her eyes..  
  
Like an arrow of light piercing through the night, Aoshi had struck through and touched her once more..  
  
'This is just like last time... Except, he let me go.. Will he let me--'  
  
"Don't go.."  
  
"Wha.. What?"  
  
"You cannot leave.... Not again.."  
  
Once again, in the same day, Misao was shocked by Aoshi's words.. He would not permit her leave, like he had before..  
  
The pain that had dwelled inside of him from that day was more than he could stand once, and he would not allow it to happen again..  
  
'I won't lose her again..'  
  
"... Misao.. Please sit.. Your tea is getting cold.."  
  
That look in his eyes... Misao couldn't turn away.. She wanted to stay, but didn't know if she could..  
  
'But what would running away do? Nothing.. I can't run away forever... It's time to take a stand..'  
  
"Aoshi-sama..."  
  
Misao could find no other words to say, and therefore, picked her foot up and oushed it back.. Taking another step back, she sat down in front of Aoshi once more and picked up her tea, glad to see that it was finally cool enough to drink, but warm at the same time..  
  
After a few moments of silence, Misao sat her tea down and smiled.. Her eyes changed their gaze from her tea and into his eyes..  
  
"Happy Birthday, Aoshi-sama.." 


	12. Promises

Chapter 12  
  
The snow had stopped, although there was another celebration ahead.. After Aoshi and Misao had finished their time together, Misao had to unexpectedly leave to the Aoiya.. Aoshi was left in wonder, also leaving the shrine about 10 minutes after Misao.  
  
"Hehehe... If he thought that was a surprise, wait until he sees what Okina has done!!"  
  
Misao cupped her hand over her mouth, realizing that Aoshi could be anywhere around her, and if she spoke too loud, he might hear her, blowing it all sky high.  
  
She thought to herself about the recently passed events, and then others that had happen long before..   
  
"It's been two years.."  
  
Aoshi spoke, his already cold feet sinking into the ever-white snow.. His mind also dwelled on the past..  
  
"Was she actually contemplating to leave me once more? What would drive her mind to such conclusions..?"  
  
He stopped in his tracks.. He took a deep breath and continus walking.  
  
"She wouldn't... She couldn't.. Not after the pain and misery we both suffered last time.. There's no way she could leave again.."  
  
By the time he was able to take his mind off of that particular subject on Misao, he head reached his destination.. The Aoiya. Aoshi wondered why she had left in such a hurry, especially since everything looked as normal as always..  
  
"Aaaaah!! He's here!!"   
  
Okina tried to whisper and yell at the same time, in hopes of Shinomori not hearing.  
  
Luckily, he hadn't noticed as he casually drew open the front door and...  
  
Nothing... Everything was the same as it always was.. He chuckled to himself in his mind, even though he realized that wasn't the end of it.  
  
"Surprise!!!! Happy Birthday Aoshi!!!"   
  
Misao, Okina, and the others yelled as Aoshi walked into the main room.  
  
Origami such as cranes and other beautiful decorations adorned the room while everyone else was dressed for the occasion.  
  
Laughing and smiling, Okina came behind him as he walked into the room and patted him on the back.  
  
"Happy Birthday! All of the decorations were put together by Misao.. Infact, this was all her idea.. But Don't let her know that I told you! Hehe!"  
  
After that, everyone gathered into the dining room for dinner. Misao tried her hardest not to get any of the soup upon the kimono that she was wearing, one she had borrowed from Kaoru, since she would not allow herself to buy one of her own.  
  
This night, every talked, laughed, and enjoyed themselves during dinner more than they had all year, even though it had only begun.  
  
Okina leaned over to whisper to Misao, whom he sat right by at the table.  
  
"This is wonderful, Misao.. It's been a fun and successful day.. Let's pray that this year will be like this all the time!"  
  
She smiled birghtly.. While she listened to her grandfather's comments, her eyes wandered away from him and to a special someone at another end of the table, Aoshi.  
  
'Why would she go through all the trouble of doing this, for me? It's just my birthday...'  
  
Aoshi spoke to himself within his mind.. As his eyes glanced up form the table, he noticed her eyes looking right back at him.   
  
That smile on her fave reminded him of how lucky he felt to have her in his life, but also allowed him to remember how fragile her's was, and how easily it could be shattered or tainted..  
  
"This has been a rather nice day.. Thank you everyone for celebrating today with me. Thank you aswell, Misao, for all that you have done. I am finished, and will be retreating to my room to sleep.. Good-night."  
  
As everyone clapped and carried on, a blush appeared across Misao's face..  
  
Moments later, she declared herself full and sleepy, taking care of her dishes and following up to her room.  
  
"May I come in, Aoshi-sama?"  
  
She had stopped as she walked past his room, and would not be able to sleep without seeing him first..  
  
"Yes.."  
  
Sliding the door away, she carefully closes it behind herself.  
  
"Is something the matter, Misao?"  
  
As she listened to him speak her name, she began to blush a little..  
  
"Ah, I just.. wanted to say.. Happy birthday.. and, good night, Aoshi-sama.."  
  
Aoshi sat, his back to her since he was facing his window, silent and still.. As he listened to her footsteps while she began to walk out, he spoke.  
  
"Were you really going to leave today, as you did before?"  
  
Misao froze in her tracks.. She thought about it in her mind for a moment..  
  
'Would I have really left and gone back to the Kamiya Dojo?'  
  
"...No.."  
  
"Why would you want to, after the pain both you and I suffered then?"  
  
"I... Uhh...."  
  
She was at a loss for words... Why would she have left?  
  
'Because.. Because...'  
  
"Because I didn't want to hurt you anymore.."  
  
Aoshi turned his head at her remark, noting her facial expression..  
  
"Running away will never solve anything.. It will only make things worse."  
  
"I'm sorry, Aoshi-sama..."  
  
As tears began to well up in her eyes, she proceeded to walking out and leaving his room.  
  
"Wait.. Misao, come here for a moment.."  
  
Shocked, she closed the door behind herself as she steadily walked to him. Misao sat down at Aoshi's side, wondering what was next.. 


	13. The End

"Ah... Yes, Aoshi-sama..?"  
  
Misao sat down behind Aoshi, since he was facing the window, and she was not able to sit across from him..  
  
As he felt her presence so close to him, he felt a sudden ease pass over him..  
  
'She's here now.. There's no way he could leave.'  
  
Aoshi turned around, surprising Misao. She looked at him in a state of suspense, as she continued to wonder what was up his sleeve..  
  
"Misao.. I.."  
  
Was Aoshi at a lost for words? She knew she was herself, but she had not expected such thing to have happened to Aoshi aswell..  
  
"...I.."  
  
In what seemed like slow motion, as much as it did not, a tear began rolling down her cheek..  
  
Aoshi had threw his arms around her, hugging her tightly..  
  
'Aoshi hasn't hugged me since..'  
  
As Misao's arms wrapped around Aoshi in return, he spoke gently in her ear..  
  
"I love you.."  
  
"Aoshi-sama.... I..."  
  
She paused.. She couldn't believe it.. Aoshi has finally admitted his feelings for her, and now was her chance..   
  
'This is really happening...'  
  
"..I love you too.."  
  
As wind blew in from the window behind the two, light flickering inside the lamp blew out. Darkness fell upon the room while the two continued to remain still, locked in each other's embrace..   
  
Inside, Misao jumped with surprise, even though she had not realized the light was gone since she had closed her eyes and laid her head to rest upon his shoulder..  
  
Aoshi's hand came up from behind her, gently carressing the back of Misao's head and part of her back..  
  
"I've waited so long to hold you like this.."  
  
"..So have I.."  
  
A smile lit up his face. Even if Misao or anyone else could not see it, aleast he knew that he was physically smiling.  
  
"... It's been so long since I've smiled.. Thank you Misao.."  
  
She began to hug Aoshi even tighter than before.. Another tear began to run, but was soaked up by Aoshi's clothing.  
  
"Thank you... For what?"  
  
"For bringing warmth back to my heart, and love back into my life.. And because of you, I have finally found what I was missing all this time.."  
  
".. What were you missing?"  
  
Misao brought her head up, looking straight into his eyes. She curiously stared into his soft, deep blue eyes, and refrained herself from getting lost in them, as enchanting as they were..  
  
".. I was missing you.."  
  
Her eyes softening as well, both leaned forward into each other.. Aoshi's eyes steadily closed as he came closer and closer to Misao, locking their lips into their second, passionate kiss..  
  
Savoring the moment, neither wanted to let go.. A moment this special lasted forever in their minds, the chilling wind dancing with their hair and enterwinding them as Aoshi's hand carressed the side of Misao's soft, damp cheek..   
  
As a sort of reply, Misao also raised her hand to touch his face..Never had she done so before in this way, and she wanted to just this once, at the least..  
  
Unwillingly, the two broke their kiss, leaning their foreheads closer until they rested upon each other.. Their eyes still closed, Aoshi pulled Misao close once more embracedc her more tightly than before, Misao doing the same.  
  
Moments later, after they had laid in each other's arms for what seemed like years, Misao stood up, standing infront of Aoshi whom was still sitting upon the floor.   
  
"I think it's getting late, Aoshi-sama.. It's time for me to be going to bed now.."  
  
He stood up aswell, holding her hands between himself and her and looking deep into her eyes..  
  
"You can call me Aoshi.. Just like you have always been able to.."  
  
Misao smiled, blushing, but thankfully for her, the light was still out.  
  
"If you feel that you are ready to sleep, then you may do so.."  
  
Hugging him tightly, she brushed her nose against his cheek as she almost jumped up on her tip-toes.  
  
"Oh, Misao.."  
  
"Yes, Aoshi?"  
  
"If you ever grow lonely in the night, you can drag your futon into here and sleep next to me.."  
  
As her deep eyes stared back into his longingly, they gave each other the kiss they were asking for, lasting but a few moments this time..  
  
"Arigato, Aoshi... Good night.."  
  
Smiling, Misao gave a small wave as she carefully opened and closed his door, attempting to not make any noise and awake the others..  
  
Sighing in content, Aoshi closed his window slightly and laid himself to sleep..  
  
'This night, I will forever remember.. Goodnight, love..'  
  
Just as Aoshi was about to doze off, he heard the small sound of his door, then smiling and falling off to Dreamland as he knew that there was Misao, laying to sleep by his side..  
  
"I'll never forget this night. I love you, Aoshi.. Goodnight.." 


End file.
